Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2: The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall Promotional Spots
These are a bunch of interstitials and cliffhangers used to promote Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2: The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall. Plots 'King Sauce' Merry Larry pretends to be a superhero king; and when he tries to return some makeup back to three teenage girls, The Mascara Thief accidentally falls down the sink. 'Is Dave the Barber-Barian a Manatee?' Christina transports herself to Scotland with a remote control; where she hears of some Barberbarians talking about a Barber-Barian whom is MacLarry's age; being a manatee. 'Dr. Swanger and Mr. Hale' While Philip Fleagle and Roadie Reggie are busy stringing lights for the next Christmas season, Christina does a book report on "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". But due to Lawrence's busy work, Philip fears he is called "Dr. Swanger", a scientist who has an identity named "Mr. Hale". 'The White Man Who Went Up the Hill (and Came Down with All the Banana Slamma)' Merry Larry, Philip and Roadie Reggie go to an opera house and see a play entitled "The White Man". 'Dental Hero' While visiting a dentist, Lawrence and Philip use pain-transference helmets to transfer the pain to Alister Cashberger. 'A Not-So Friendly Game of Dilly Oceanography' As Christina does her oceanography report; her friend Merry Larry arrives. While patching up a hole in the roof, Lawrence accidentally moves Christina's house underwater. 'The Wonderful World of Sauce' Merry Larry tries to write down people's lists, but he gets caught up bathing in condiments. Philip accidentally scares him making him get frozen by a feardar. Transcript 'King Sauce' *Announcer: Once upon a time; there lived a king. Like other kings, he had a really neat castle to live in and a lovely little kingdom to rule. But unlike other kings, this king loves being a superhero! Oh yes, his name was Sauce. King Sauce. *Mascara Thief (Alister Cashberger): Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! See you later, women! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, huh?! *King Sauce (Lawrence): I think you have something that belongs to those girls. *Mascara Thief: Who exactly are you? *King Sauce: I'm King Sauce. *(King Sauce grabs the Mascara Thief) *Mascara Thief: What are you going to do? (King Sauce shakes the thief rapidly) Whoops! (He slips down a kitchen sink) *King Sauce: Nooooooooooo! *Announcer: And so, the Mascara Thief fell down the kitchen sink and was never seen again. The end. *Mascara Thief: Aaah! Help me get out of here! 'Is Dave the Barber-Barian a Manatee?' *Announcer: Aside from hearing stories about Giant Pickles in public libraries, aliens in school basements, Roman emperors being turtles, and calling monks "cows", is Dave the Barberbarian really a manatee?! *Merry Larry: Merry Christmas Christina. What can I do for you? *Christina: Well, I've heard an ugly rumor about Dave, a person whose your age; being a manatee. *Philip: I also heard you say last fall that you're school had aliens in the basement, that there was a Giant Pickle at the library, that the Roman emperor Octavius was a turtle, and that the lead monk Vikings raided was a cow. *(Flashback) *Viking: Monks, what are you doing? You are "cows". We'll raid you another time. *Merry Larry: Who would do such a thing? *Christina: So this time, I didn't do anything to stop it. (Uses remote control) *Barberbarians: It was really true! *Chog Norrius: The manatee is attacking us. *Christina: Well, I tried! (She zaps her back) *Philip: Hence the rumor that has gone out of control? *Merry Larry: Well, Dave the Barberbarian is a very nice man, not a manatee. *Dave the Barberbarian: I'm so sorry you thought I was a manatee! *Merry Larry and Philip: And we didn't ask him if it was true. *Christina: That's alright. *Merry Larry: With that manatee rumor thing, I felt like now would be a good time to go home and watch daytime television. *Announcer: No. Dave the Barber-Barian is not a manatee. He's just a very nice man. 'Dr. Swanger and Mr. Hale' *Announcer: If one dare listens, then one hears; a tale to rouse your secret fears. Tarry not, for the end draws nigh on Dr. Swanger and Mr. Hale! *Merry Larry: Good morning Philip and Roadie Reggie. It's Christmastime again in Spring Valley. *Roadie Reggie: We're stringing lights. And getting out the decorations from our Let it Glow Lighting truck. *Christina: I've been doing a book report on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde last night. *Philip: But isn't that story a little scary? *Merry Larry: Well, sure. If you tell it that way, but if you change things around a little bit, it becomes the story of Dr. Swanger, and Mr. Hale. *Christina: Dr. What and Mr. Who? *Merry Larry: Dr. Swanger and Mr. Hale. *Christina: Still creepy, but unflattering. *Merry Larry: Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to; your new best friend, Mr. Hale! *(Mall shopkeepers applaud) *Dr. Swanger (Alister Cashberger): Hi. I'm Dr. Swanger. *Philip: (whisper shouting) No! You're Mr. Hale. You're surrounded by morons. *Dr. Swanger: Oh. Yes. Whatever. *Merry Larry: (Steps on Alister's trenchcoat) Dr. Swanger?!? *Dr. Swanger: I've been taking classes. *Announcer: And that my friends, was The Strange Case of Dr. Swanger and Mr. Hale. 'The White Man Who Went Up the Hill (and Came Down with All the Banana Slamma)' *Announcer: The White Man Who Went Up the Hill and Came Down with All the Banana Slamma. *Philip: Tell me, why are we at the Spring Valley Opera House? *Merry Larry: Because you get to see a play based off of a true story. *Roadie Reggie: Shh! They're starting. *(Curtain rises) *Alister Cashberger: Hello. I am the white man who went up the hill and came down with all the banana slamma. Leaving, of course, inhabitants of the hill with no banana slamma, and therefore be stuttering the term "Stimpy" upon myself. *Henry: You're so stimpy! *Alister Cashberger: I know, but I have all the banana slamma! *Henry: Well? Aren't you going to eat them? *Alister Cashberger: Why, of course not! You can't eat banana slamma without dude berries! *Christina: Hello. I am the squeam who went up the hill and came down with all the dude berries. Leaving, of course, inhabitants of the hill with no dude berries, and therefore be stuttering the term "Stimpy" upon myself. *Merry Larry: You're not squeamish! *Christina: Shhhhhh! *Miles: You're so stimpy! *Christina: I know, but I have all the dude berries. *Miles: Well? Aren't you going to eat them? *Christina: Oh no! You can't eat dude berries without banana slamma! *Alister Cashberger: Pardon me, good squeam. Could you spare a dude berry? *Christina: Ahh, no. *Henry: You're so stimpy! *Christina: Excuse me, Mr. White Man. Could I trouble you for a banana slamma? *Alister Cashberger: Ahh, no. *Miles: You're so stimpy! You guys are so-so! *Alister Cashberger: You must die! (loads up gun) *Christina: Oh no! *Merry Larry: I can't look! *(Alister tries firing up the gun but finds that it's broken) *Alister Cashberger: Hey! What's this? Who broke my gun? *Christina: Check the batteries perhaps? *Alister Cashberger: Okay. *Policeman: Not so fast! This card shows Philip Fleagle in the bathtub sleeping. And this card says "This was all my idea. Love, Merry Larry." *Announcer: The end. *Christina: What? I love dude berries! (Eats a dude berry) *Miles: You're so stimpy! *Christina: (throws a dude berry at Miles's face) Happy now?! *Miles: YES! (mumbles) Stimpy... *Christina: I heard that! *(Curtain closes on Christina and the two elf peas) *Henry: How rude! *Philip: Wow, that was great, Merry Larry. 'Dental Hero' *Announcer: Where does an elf go for help when he can't seem to fix his own dental problems? He needs a dental hero! *Spring Valley Mall Shopkeeper: Please don't do it! No! *(A tooth pops out under a door) *Philip Fleagle: Are you sure it will hurt? *Merry Larry: No way. Let's put on these pain-transferenece helmets. *Philip: We'll transfer the pain to someone else. *Dentist: You're first, Lawrence Mobley. *Merry Larry: Okay doc, let me have it! *Alistar Cashberger: Yikes! LAWRENCE! *(The next day) *Merry Larry: I screamed so hard when they put two IVs into me during my appointment. *Philip: You acted like a real crybaby. You were a Dental Superhero! *Announcer: So that's who you'd call when you have trouble with your teeth. So tomorrow, when you don't feel like you're eating; either buy a superhero outfit or make one yourself and see if someone else has a toothache, cavity, or any type of problem with their teeth, whether it be a friend or a family member. 'A Not-So Friendly Game of Dilly Oceanography' *Announcer: It's time to wake up for a not-so-friendly game of dilly oceanography. *Christina's Mom: Morning Christina. Are you doing your oceanography report? *(Door knock) *Christina's Mom: Come in. *Merry Larry: So, you're doing life at the bottom of the ocean? *Christina: Yes. *Merry Larry: I need to fix this hole in the roof of your house. *Christina's Mom: Why? *Merry Larry: Someone drilled a hole. This is where the ceiling fan's supposed to be. I'll open some air. *(Merry Larry opens the door and lets all the water into Christina's house. We see that the house is now underwater.) *Merry Larry: Perhaps I wore a scuba mask getting here. *Christina: See you after work! *Announcer: Thanks for playing this unkind game of dilly oceanography. 'The Wonderful World of Sauce' *Announcer: Thanks for joining us at the virtual Wonderful World of Sauce. *Merry Larry: Hello there. What can I get for you? *Banker: I'd like a karaoke gumball machine. *Merry Larry: One karaoke gumball machine, coming right up. *Henry: Wow, head elf! *Miles: You're incredible! *Philip: No one would do that as high as you are. *Roadie Reggie: Agreed. *Merry Larry: Thanks, guys. Oh my, it's hot in here! And I know just how to cool off. *(SPLASH!) *Merry Larry: That helps a little. *Roadie Reggie: Merry Larry, why would you bathe in an aquarium? And you wouldn't want to jump into ketchup, mustard, mayo, or relish, do you? You know, I hate mayonnaise and mustard. *Computer Voice: Name: Merry Larry. Biggest Fear: Bathing in different condiments. *(Merry Larry jumps into jars of ketchup, mustard, mayo and relish) *Philip: I shouldn't have had those here. *Merry Larry: Brrrrrr, that's cold! *Roadie Reggie: I should've warned about him. *Announcer: Thanks for stopping in at the Wonderful World of Sauce, where we serve our finest sauces. Between me and you, I'd avoid the spicy barbecue paste. It can kill a person. Category:Transcript Category:Special Features